Fuji
See also Fuji Kōgaku and Fuji Shashin Kōgyōsha, two older and unrelated companies. http://farm1.static.flickr.com/34/94854249_c9fd774743.jpg Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd. is a Japanese company, which originally appeared as a film maker and later expanded as a camera maker. History The company was founded on January 20, 1934 as Fuji Shashin Film K.K. (富士写真フィルム , later translated as Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd.), producing several sorts of film. Date and month: Fujifilm history, vol.1, chapter 4. It was an offshoot of Dai-Nippon Celluloid K.K. (大日本セルロイド ), founded in 1919. Fujifilm history, vol.1, chapter 1, and Koyasu, p.11 of no.44. The company's first CEO was Asano Shūichi (浅野修一). Fujifilm history, vol.1, chapter 4. The plants were located in the village of Minami-Ashigara (南足柄村, now a city) in the prefecture of Kanagawa (神奈川県), at the foot of Mt. Hakone (箱根山). Koyasu, p.11 of no.44. It is said that the name "Fuji" (富士) was chosen by Asano Shūichi because of Mt. Fuji (富士山), situated not far from Mt. Hakone, but was already registered by a third party, to which the rights were bought for ¥8,000, an important sum at the time. Fujifilm history, vol.1, chapter 4. The company started to produced optical glass during the early 1940s for military use. Koyasu, p.11 of no.44. The dependent company Fuji Shashin Kōki K.K. (富士写真光機 , meaning "Fuji Photo Optical Co., Ltd.") was founded in 1944, from the assets of Enomoto Kōgaku Seiki Seisakusho (榎本光学精機製作所), but this was absorbed back into Fuji Shashin Film after 1945. Fujifilm history, vol.1, chapter 10, and Koyasu, p.11 of no.44. Many other Fuji companies were created after the war, all of them dependent of the main Fuji Shashin Film company and eventually of the Fujifilm Group (富士フィルムグループ). Fuji began producing cameras in 1948 with the Fujica Six. Until the late 1970s, many cameras made by Fuji were called Fujica, a contraction of Fuji and camera (cf Leica, Yashica etc.). The company started producing digital cameras in 1988. Fujifilm was the most agile among film makers in adapting to digital imaging. Today it offers leading technology concerning smaller digital consumer cameras with high-sensitivity CCDs (see Super CCD); it also sells expensive DSLRs. Cameras 35mm SLR cameras * Fuji AX Multi Program * Fujica AX-1 * Fujica AX-3 * Fujica AX-5 * Fujica AZ-1 * Fujica MPF105X * Fujica MPF105XN * Fujica ST-605 * Fujica ST605N * Fujica ST605 II http://farm1.static.flickr.com/200/494005148_bb3eaa86db_t.jpg * Fujica ST701 * Fujica ST-705 * Fujica ST-705W * Fujica ST801 * Fujica ST901 * Fujica ST-F * Fujica STX-1 * Fujica STX-1N * Fuji STX-2 * Fujicarex II * Fuji Half SLR design concept 35mm compact cameras Rangefinder No exposure meter * Fujica 35M * Fujica 35ML F2 * Fujica SP Exposure meter but not auto-exposure * Fujica 35SE * Fujica 35ML F2.8 Autoexposure * Fujica 35EE * Fujica 35 Auto M * Fujica V2 * Fujica Compact D * Fujica Compact S * Fujica Light Compact S * Fujica Compact Deluxe * Fujica GER Scale/zone-focus No exposure meter * Fujica 35 (folder), prototype only * Fujipet 35 * Fuji PicPAL 2 * Fuji Flash S2 Autoexposure * Fujica 35 Automagic * Fujica Compact 35 * New Fujica Compact 35 * Fujica Light Compact 35 * Fujica 35 FS * Fujica 35GP * Fujica GE * Fujica GA * Fujica Date * Flash Fujica * Fujica Flash (Date) * Fujica Flash II * Fujica Flash S * Fujica HD-1 * Fujica HD-S * Fujica Auto-5 * Fujica DL-20 * Fuji HD-R * Fuji HD-M (Tough Guy) * Fuji HD-P Panorama Modern Point and Shoots Fixed focal length * Fujica Auto-7 * Fujica Flash AF (Date) * Fujica DL-100 (Date) * Fuji Auto-8 Date * Fuji Clear Shot series (Clear Shot M, V, 60AF etc.) * Fuji DL-7 * Fuji DL-8 * Fuji DL-10 (Friend) * Fuji DL-15 * Fuji DL-30 * Fuji DL-50 * Fuji DL-60 Date * Fuji DL-80 * Fuji DL-150 * Fuji DL-200 * Fuji DL-300 * Fuji FZ-5 * Fujica M1 * Fujica MA1 * Fujica MF * Fujica PicPAL * Fuji Mickey Mouse DL-7 * Fuji Mickey Mouse * Fuji Bene * Fuji Hi! Mickey Mouse * Fuji Bōei Bene * Fuji Smart Shot BF * Fuji Cardia II * Fuji Cardia Hite * Fuji Cardia Cute * Fuji Cardia Joy Date * Fujifilm Natura S * Fujifilm Natura Black F1.9 * Fuji Rensha Cardia (eight lens camera) * Fujifilm Work Record 28 (chunky weatherproof model) * Fujifilm Klasse Dual focal length * Fuji TW-300 * Fuji Bōei Cardia Date * Fuji Bōei Cardia Super Date * Fuji Bōei Cardia 160 Date * Fuji New Bōei Cardia Super Date * Fuji DL-160 (Discovery 160) Tele Date * Fuji DL-250 Tele * Fuji DL-270 Wide Date]] * Fuji DL-400 (Discovery 400) Tele Date * Fuji DL-400 Tele Super Date * Fuji DL-500 Wide Date * Fuji FZ-6 Tele Zoom http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2199/3552221505_6691313d3e_t.jpg * Fujifilm DL-290 (Discovery 290) Zoom * Fujifilm DL-312 (Discovery 312) Zoom * Fuji DL-350 (Discovery 350) Zoom Date * Fuji DL-500 (Discovery 500) Zoom Date * Fuji DL-500 Mini Wide Date * Fuji DL-900 Zoom Date (aka Discovery 900 Zoom Date) * Fuji Discovery 2000 Zoom Date * Fuji FZ-500 Zoom Date * Fuji FZ-2000 Zoom Date * Fujifilm Zoom 60 * Fuji Zoom 70 * Fuji Zoom Date 70V * Fuji Zoom 120 * Fuji Zoom Date 120V * Fuji Zoom 135 * Fuji Zoom Date 135V * Fuji Zoom Cardia 600 Date * Fuji Zoom Cardia 700 Date * Fuji Zoom Cardia 800 Date * Fuji Zoom Cardia 900 Date * Fuji Zoom Cardia 2000 Date * Fujifilm Natura Classica * Fujifilm Natura NS * Fujifilm Silvi F135 * Fujifilm Silvi Fi * Fujifilm Silvi F2.8 * Fujifilm Silvi 1300 * Fujifilm Silvi 90 * Fujifilm Tiara Zoom (aka DL Super Mini Zoom) * Fujifilm C1 Zoom 56s/56u Half-frame 35mm cameras http://farm1.static.flickr.com/194/500691068_8168e90483_t.jpg * Fujica Half * Fujica Drive 35mm panorama cameras * Fuji TX-1 * Fuji TX-2 APS cameras * Fujifilm nexia 30 Auto * Fujifilm nexia 70 AF * Fujifilm nexia 220ixZ * Fujifilm nexia 4100ixZ MRC http://farm1.static.flickr.com/100/271846573_5ddf9cc041_t.jpg * Fujifilm nexia Q1 * Fujifilm Nexia Q1 Zoom * Fujifilm Tiara ix 1010 (similar to Fujifilm Fotonex 1000ix) *Fujifilm Fotonex 10 * Fujifilm Fotonex 50 * Fujifilm Fotonex 300 Zoom * Fujifilm Fotonex 3500ix Zoom * Fujifilm Fotonex 400ix Zoom * Fujifilm Fotonex 4000ix SL/Endeavor 4000SL (SLR) Subminiature These two cameras did not go past the mock-up stage: * Fujica 16mm SLR * Fujica 8×11mm SLR Instant cameras http://farm1.static.flickr.com/103/270330528_2957a7d6ff_t.jpg Medium format * Fujicaflex * Fujica Six * Super Fujica Six http://farm1.static.flickr.com/205/468305250_1fd4a75cbc_t_d.jpg * Fujipet * Fujipet EE * Fujica G690 * Fujica G690BL * Fujica GL690 Professional * Fujica GM670 Professional http://farm1.static.flickr.com/185/418719532_45a3cd6c9a_t_d.jpg * Fujica GW690 Professional * Fujica GSW690 Professional * Fuji GW690II Professional * Fuji GW670II Professional * Fuji GSW690II Professional * Fuji GW690III Professional * Fuji GW680III Professional * Fuji GW670III Professional * Fuji GSW690III Professional * Fuji GSW680III Professional * Fujica Panorama G617 Professional * Fuji Panorama G617 Professional * Fuji Panorama GX617 Professional * Fujifilm GX680 Professional * Fujifilm GX680II Professional * Fujifilm GX680III Professional * Fujifilm GX680IIIS Professional * Fujifilm GX680S Professional * Fujica GS645 Professional * Fujica GS645W Professional * Fuji GS645S Professional * Fuji GA645 Professional * Fuji GA645SW Professional * Fuji GA645i Professional * Fuji GA645SWi Professional * Fujifilm GX645AF Professional * Fujifilm GF670 Digital For all digital cameras by Fuji (including DS, Finepix, S-series and MX) please refer to Fujifilm Digital Cameras. Lenses Interchangeable lenses for 35mm cameras * Fuji lenses for Leica and Nikon * various other Interchangeable lenses for medium-format cameras Lenses for large-format cameras Film Despite the increasing dominance of digital cameras, Fuji continues to be a prime manufacturer of film. colour * Fujichrome Astia * Fujichrome Provia * Fujichrome Sensia * Fujicolor Superia / Fujicolor Press * Fujichrome Velvia black & white * Fujifilm Neopan Instant film Integral film * Instax Wide * Instax Mini * Fotorama ACE * Fotorama FI-800 (discontinued) * Fotorama FI-800G (discontinued) * Fotorama FI-800GT * Fotorama FI-10 (discontinued) * Fotorama FI-10LT (discontinued) Packfilm Colour * FP-100C, ISO 100 * FP-100C Silk, ISO 100 Black & white * FP-100B, ISO 100 * FP-400B, ISO 400 * FP-3000B, ISO 3000 4x5 Packfilm colour * FP-100c45, ISO 100 black & white * FP-100B45, ISO 100 * FP-500B45, ISO 500 * FP-3000B45, ISO 3000 Bibliography * Advertisements by Fuji Shashin Film in January 1946 (p.34) and March 1946 (p.42). * Koyasu Yoshinobu (子安栄信). "Fuji Shashin Firumu ryakushi" (富士写真フィルム略史, Short history of Fuji Photo Film). In Pp.11–7. Links In English: * Company history in the English language Fuji official website, and the Japanese version in the Japanese official website * History of Fujinon Corporation at Company Seven * Fuji 645 Rangefinder Model Guide www.antiquecameras.net * Instruction manuals for the Fujica SLR cameras and some medium format models, at butkus.org's OrphanCameras.com * Fuji camera's in Andrys Stienstra's camera collection In French: * Fujica/Fujifilm page at Collection G. Even's site * Cameras and User manual at www.collection-appareils.fr In Japanese: * The history of Fujifilm, hosted by the company's official website * Fujicaflex and Super Fujica Six at Nagoya's Camera Club Category: Japanese camera makers Category: Japanese lens makers Category: Japanese film makers Category: Film makers Category: Topography *